Mistletoe Tales
by slavedriver2008
Summary: A collection of Christmas one-shots between Yui and a certain bishie. Pairings differ every chapter. Happy Holidays! Rate and Review! YuixHiroki; YuixNakago; YuixHotohori; YuixTouya
1. Kissing the Devil: YuixHiroki

_Merry Christmas everyone! Here's the first chapter of my Mistletoe Tales. It's basically a collection of one-shot Christmas stories for Yui with other bishies. Hope you enjoy reading! To those who are interested, here's a Christmas dare._

_Dare: Think of a pairing and in 1,000-1,500 words, write a one-shot of them—with a mistletoe! Be as creative or mature or funny as you want, the mistletoe don't have to be the center of attention but it has to be in the scene. Now, let's squeeze those creative juices and write!_

_By the way, this is an outrageous pairing—something that will NEVER happen but something I've fantasized for awhile. Yaoi lovers will kill me for this, but hey, I'm just exploring. Do drop reviews!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_FY and JR do not belong to me._

* * *

**Kissing the Devil**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

Hongou Yui has no idea when the feelings started. Her heart thumps wildly whenever he storms inside the room and flashes those angry looks around class. She gets nervous whenever he calls her name during roll calls and when their eyes meet, her whole body throbs with wonderful warmth. It's not an ordinary crush, she could tell. But two facts make her feelings somewhat illicit and disturbing: she's in a perfectly happy relationship and he was gay, or at least the rumor mongrels say so.

Yes, she's crushing on the devil—Japanese Literature's Kamijyou Hiroki.

Crushes are normal and Yui knows it is common for students to get attracted to an older more experienced professor. He, after all, exudes an aura of power inside the classroom, a place where he's always in control. But the devil, as what the student populace prefers to call Kamijyou-san, radiate not just power but everything negative—anger, pessimism, violence. He screams all the time during class hours and throws everything he could get his hands on.

But Yui has to hand it to him. At the age of 28, he has literary awards and an assistant professor stint under his belt. She never developed preferences for men who lean towards the artistic liberal side but she could not resist liking him. He simply takes her breath away whenever he swaggers through the board, writing down notes on literature.

The admiration began after Miaka had a brilliant idea: The brunette asked her to list down all the good qualities of this devil-like professor. She was angry at Kamijyou-san then for writing a lengthy and explicitly vulgar response to her first personal essay on her favorite Japanese author. Apparently, he hates the author and did not hesitate to give her a failing grade. In her 16 years of education, Yui never received an F. Angry, she spent two nights nagging to her bestfriend over the phone.

"Look on the bright side, Yui. He might be insecure or something to do such a thing. Why don't you list down his good qualities? He doesn't look so bad in the pictures, as a matter of fact, he looked quite hot—just your type of guy."

She did and the worst happened: She started to like him. In the past, she looks away whenever he flares up. But nowadays, she finds his tantrums quite cute. He's always expressive of his negative emotions that Yui sometimes wonder if he knows how to smile and crack jokes and laugh. It seems that his little screaming act was in itself his own jokes—and she quickly find it charming. She don't mind dating him—if only she's single and he's not her professor. She has to constantly remind herself those things. Cheating should be avoided. Period.

The bell rung at six in the evening and the students hurried to leave the room, eager to escape hell. Yui sighed and prepared her things. It was the last time she'll see him; next week will be exams week and after that, they won't cross paths again. He won't be in any of her subjects next term and the thought made her sad. Japanese Lit was very interesting with him around. She stood up and made her way toward the door. Yui glanced at the professor one last time and blushed at the surprisingly calm way Kamijyou-san shuffled through the papers on his desk. No one was around anymore. Like always, she was the last to leave the room.

"You didn't fall asleep in class today, Hongou-san," he said in a monotonous deep voice and Yui turned abruptly, flushed. She never thought he noticed. He usually throws whiteboard erasers to those who snooze in class. The professor looked at her from the side of his eyes and a mischievous smile spread on his lips. Yui's heart thumped loudly. Bless Seiryuu, Miaka was right, he was physically her type of guy. "Is my class too easy for you?"

Yui's eyes widened. "No, Kamijyou-sensei—I…" She bowed to him. "I'm sorry, I really am. It's just that—" Yui shook her head. "I'm sorry!"

The older man laughed. Yui abruptly looked up. He _laughed_. Her heart raced. He just smiled and laughed at her presence. Her cheeks burned; if he weren't gay, she'd really _really _date him, even if he's 10 years older. But then, the rumors about his preferences were never confirmed. Maybe he's not gay at all. Would gay professors flirt with female students? She highly doubts it.

"I never thought you'd concede so easily. I thought you'd throw a fight first. How disappointing," he said softly and then stood up, his dusty blonde hair moving wispily around his handsome angular face. "Anyway, if you perfect the final exams, you'll get an A in my class. Be sure to study well."

"An A?" She doesn't understand. He gave her an F once so how can she get an A? "It doesn't really matter, Kamijyou-sensei. You see, I'm not majoring in Japanese Literature. I'm only taking your class for load requirements. As long as I don't fail, there's no reason for me to worry." She smiled sweetly. "I don't think I'll get an A from you anyway, especially if it's an essay exam."

"How very arrogant. I guess medical students tend to be full of themselves, eh? After all, your kind studies the art of saving people's lives," he said smugly and Yui felt offended. He was back to being Kamijyou the devil, just when she was beginning to like the other one. Her hand clenched. "Awww…did I hit a sore spot? Come here and I'll lick the wound, crybaby."

"You're so annoying," she breathed out, not knowing what else to say. Damn, why did she even think he was cute and charming? Even if he was the professor, he was darn irritating. He walked toward her and Yui looked away when he stood in front of her, ferocious hazel eyes looking down as if measuring her.

"What do you think of me…Yui?" he asked and Yui stiffened. Her heart raced again; he called her by her first name. "Everyone say I'm Kamijyou the devil and that I'm gay. What do you think? Miyagi-sensei said I should ask my students." She stood silent, still looking down. "If you don't answer, I'll fail you completely."

"WHAT?" She looked up immediately and blushed when she realized they were both standing under the mistletoe. Kamijyou-san got curious and followed her line of sight. He made a sound and was crimson when he cleared his throat. "It's a Western custom, it doesn't always apply—"

"You haven't answered my question yet. Should I go ahead and fail you?" he warned and Yui looked down, face burning. Great, they were awkwardly standing underneath a mistletoe and he was asking her what she thinks of him. What should she say? "Well?"

"I…" Yui looked down, hiding her face. "Kamijyou-san… I… I like you…" she said, very softly.

"Like? What type of like?"

Her cheeks flushed more. "I don't want to answer that! Go figure it out for yourself! E-go-ist!" she screamed, face in a deeper shade of red. She looked away, regretting losing her cool. "I'm sorry I screamed…" she said half-heartedly.

"You're cute," he stated finally before he leaned down to capture her lips in a mild kiss. Her whole body stiffened and she stood wide-eyed when their lips parted. Her heart was beating wildly and her body was warm all over. "I've never kissed a girl before. Your lips are soft…" he muttered and before she could react, he quickly leaned down to kiss her again. It was no longer mild and safe. It was demanding and passionate and breathtaking—the way she always imagined his kisses to be like.

The mistletoe caught Yui's attention and it glistened one last time before her eyelids closed to savor the kiss of the devil.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Please do drop reviews! I'll post other stories when I get the time to write over the week. Btw, I think Kamijyou Hiro of Junjou Egoist is hot! I specially like his love story with Nowaki but I think his character is perfect for Yui too! But that's just me. Anyway, thanks for reading!_


	2. A Second Chance: YuixNakago

_Here's my second Mistletoe Chapter. I hope this worked. As you noticed, I'm starting this fic where the last chapter ended. Just for fluidity's sake. Anyway, this pairing is so hard to write because I can't help becoming emotional when I imagine them in the same scene. I mean, Yui and Nakago are perfect for each other! Anyway, the number two FY bishie in my list will be the main guy in the next chapter. Nakago's number one, by the way._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ FY is not mine._

* * *

**A Second Chance**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

Warm soft lips and a quick chaste kiss. Hongou Yui opened her eyes slowly and a familiar face greeted her view, a man with deep blue eyes framed by sunshine golden bangs eyed her with the same familiarity. Warmth filled her cheeks as she looked into his eyes, the kiss leaving her in a dreamy state. He looked as handsome as the day she last saw him, she thought. It was as if he was frozen by time and only breathed after she reached his age.

A round of applause rung in the atmosphere and ruined their brief moment of unexplainable bliss. She looked away, cheeks flushed, and made her way toward the room. Some of the staff openly teased them but she merely answered with a small smile. It was the third time they ended up under the mistletoe for the day, he had kissed her thrice already. The coincidence was starting to trouble her, especially since each kiss was becoming warmer and warmer. He was fast becoming the man she tried to erase from her memories.

Yui hated the hospital Christmas party but she has to be there out of courtesy. The doctor she just kissed followed her toward the buffet table. Her heart raced, the way it did when she was in junior high. The familiar yet sudden emotions she was feeling scared her. It has nothing to do with status—they were both perfectly single and unattached—but of an entirely obvious realization.

In this lifetime he was known as Shin Akihito, a half-American doctor who grew up and studied in Germany but preferred to practice his profession in Tokyo. They were the same age and was literally running after the same residency position. Everyone in the hospital expected them to date soon but she knew it would never happen. Why? Because in her memories, he goes by another name.

Nakago.

Yui took a plate and helped herself a serving of pesto pasta. "This is a nice party, ne, Hongou-san?" his deep voice broke her reverie, making her heart race more. Even the voice was the same. Akihito-san served himself a plate of the same meal, smiling at her. She smiled thinly before moving away, turning her attention on the numerous dining choices before her.

"These are the days when I miss good old New York air and turkey. Would you like some ham?" he offered and she shook her head very softly, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"I'm vegetarian," she shied away but he followed her persistently. He had always reached out to her, strike up a conversation whenever they cross paths in the hallway. But she always moves away. She was afraid of him. Rather, afraid of the man he was not.

"Vodka?" he asked again.

"Maybe not tonight…" She left the table and greeted the other doctors from her unit to avoid him. She had not intended to, but whenever she sees him, she remembers things she'd rather forget. She'd rather focus on her job as a surgeon—a lonely single surgeon, as what her fellow doctors call her. She was in a six-year relationship with Tetsuya when they suddenly decided to end it. They were merely holding on to the relationship because of the past and for the sake of having one. Love? Yes they loved each other but it was not the type that will push them to bigger things, like marriage. Yui knew she was not getting any younger and she wanted a contented family life. Just like Miaka. She wanted more from him, but what she wanted, he cannot give.

"When are you getting married, Yui-san?" the head of the surgical unit asked and she answered with a thin smile. "Your age is the perfect time to settle down and have a family. You're at the prime of your life but it also means you're not getting any younger," he teased and she laughed lightly. Akihito-san was within her peripheral view, watching her intently.

Her being single had always been the topic of interest for everyone in the hospital. Her failed relationship was an open book among the staff and even though she never told them anything, her non-existent love life always crops up during breaks. She was 26 and beautiful and very much unattached. Some would even arrange her with a relative or a friend but she never dated anyone. It seemed that finding the perfect boyfriend was not her priority at the moment. But what was? She asked herself countless times at night but she never got an answer.

Yui decided to leave before nine in the evening. It was still early but it was useless to stay and exchange the same old stories. She'd rather sleep and be alone. It was her first Christmas as a singly professional. It sure was happier with Tetsuya around. She was about to leave the hospital when a familiar voice called her back.

"Hongou-san, I'm also on my home. I can give you a lift, I heard your car's stuck in the shop," Akihito offered. Even though against her will, she nodded and he led the way to her car. Silence fell between them. She was never comfortable with him, primarily because he reminds her of Nakago. He never showed any recognition of the past and she liked it that way. But still, deep inside she knew she wanted him to remember.

"I'm sorry you have to go out of your way," she whispered as the car stopped in front of her apartment. He responded with a hearty chuckle. He was even different now, he's no longer the cold heartless shogun. Maybe that was the reason why she could not be friendly with him. Physically, he was Nakago but in the inside, Akihito-san was another person. Sadly, she wanted the ruthless warrior, not the mild-mannered doctor beside her.

"It's nothing. I've always wanted to take you home," he said and she flushed. It's been a long time since she did, and she was surprised a man can make her feel warm all over. "It was fun riding home with you…" Yui looked down, they never said anything in the car. "I'm quitting the hospital," he said, making her gasp. She turned to him, looking intently and he just smiled back.

"You're a good doctor… I don't understand…" Silence. She do not know what else to say. They were never close but her heart felt heavy. A cold hand brushed her cheek and she saw the warmest blue eyes when she turned.

"I can't work with you," he said very softly and Yui's heart palpitated. He slowly pushed her long hair back and a single blue earring glimmered in the night. "You're so near yet you're so far… You're always in my head… Yui-sama…"

The familiar title surprised her and she briefly noticed a single blue earring on his right ear. She covered her mouth as the truth sank in her consciousness. She turned away and was about to open the door when he pulled her back. Warm lips crashed on hers and he kissed her forcedly, his hand cupping the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

"Stop—" Strong hands gripped her as he kissed her deeper, her resistance melted in a series of moans as he explored her mouth. It was not the same chaste ones they shared under the mistletoe, it was the same one before the war. And everthing fell into place. He was again his warrior, the man she loved, the man she waited for. Yui closed her eyes, finally giving in to the emotions she had kept hidden in all these years. Tears fell from eyes and happiness filled her palpitating heart. "Nakago…" she whispered very softly when their mouths parted.

Strong arms wrapped around her and she leaned on his shoulder, long delicate fingers brushed through her hair. His mouth was whispering familiar lines on her ear, warming her despite the cold. She closed her eyes and moved closer to him, remembering the comfort she only found in his arms, a comfort she never felt with anyone else but him.

"Can I stay with you?" he asked and she laughed lightly. She doesn't have to answer, he already knows. He can read her thoughts, her actions, even without a word. He knew her more than she knew herself—and right now, Nakago knew what she wanted that only he can give.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ This is the first Yui-Nakago story that I'm posting, though I'm a self-proclaimed YuiNak fan. To be honest, it's so hard to write their story because I like their pairing a lot! But I hope this worked as a short pre-Christmas piece. Please rate and review!_


	3. Home: YuixHotohori

_Yes, this chapter will be about Yui and Saihitei. Here's an overview: It's been years since the last chapter in Serendipity and the relationship didn't went on as smoothly. Instead of coming back to marry Saihitei immediately after finishing medical school, Yui went somewhere else—and broke it off with Sai. For those who can't get enough of Yui and Hotohori in Serendipity, here's something for you. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY is not mine._

* * *

**Home**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

I knew driving in the middle of winter was a bad idea. What's worst was that Japan anticipated a snowstorm in this side of Kyoto. I should have listened to the news before hitting the road. I should have spent another day in Tokyo. I should have just slept and put this jetlagged body to rest before driving. There were so many things I regretted not doing. But no matter how remorseful or how proactive I become now, I know I can never iron out what I did in the past. Even if I brave the storm, I'm still not sure if the only man I wanted to see would wait for me.

It's been years since I last saw Saihitei, five years to be exact. I thought I made the right decision by leaving him and pursuing my career. As it turned out, I made the wrong choice. And it's probably too late now, he probably grew tired of waiting. I can't blame him, I was always too stubborn for my own good. He probably hates me now. I hurt him again, didn't I? He expected us to get married after medical school, but I ran off to the most depressing parts of South America for my service. I never even told him where I was at a given date, I never gave him my number, my address. Nothing. I shunned him out of my life for five long years. How stupid, I turned my back on the one person who loved me the most in the world.

The aggressiveness probably came with age. I was young then, and idealistic. I wanted to serve the world. I was also fueled by my search for freedom. I never had a quiet college life. Reporters, paparazzis, everyone was in the look-out of what I'm doing. Being engaged to the crowned prince of Japan was not easy. I have to be in my best behavior all the time—and it's probably the reason why I asked for space. The relationship was becoming too hard to handle. Not to mention the fact that he cannot just barge in my Berlin apartment without creating a stir.

"Do whatever you want then. Explore the world, sleep with anyone you like. But when you feel like going home, remember: I'm waiting… to welcome you back," he said when we ended the relationship.

Saihitei's words lingered in my thoughts as I drove through the impeding storm. I'm close to home now, a few more turns and I'll be reaching my grandparents' house. I'll be home by the time the storm falls. Home. I haven't been home for a long time. Everything was suddenly very nostalgic. I breathed out, fog went out my mouth. It was a cold winter day. Christmas was just around the corner and I forgot to buy something for everyone. Dad was surprised when I called him at the airport to say I'm on my way to Kyoto. They were as clueless as Saihitei. He even berated me over the phone. He was right and I was wrong. I know that now. I should have realized it earlier.

I turned to the right and the mansion of the Hongou family greeted my view. The gate was already open when I arrived. My family stood at the doorstep, waiting for me. I parked the car and went out. They ran to me and my father's strong arms squeezed me tight. I hugged everyone back but there was someone I wanted to see more than anything. And he probably doesn't want to see me.

"Yui! You're back!" A familiar voice rung in the air and when I turned, I thought I saw Saihitei. "It's me Boshin," the man I remember as a boy smiled widely and embraced me. He had grown a lot like Saihitei. But instead of maintaining a long hair like his brother, Boshin had cut it short.

"How old are you now?" I asked and he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm 23 now. I didn't recognize you, Yui. I think you became more beautiful while you were away," he said and I looked down, sad.

"Is…"

"Ah, there's my brother." I turned toward the door and found him. Our eyes met and my heart palpitated wildly. He had become more attractive since I last saw him. He was older now but he was still the most handsome man in the world. Now he's really a sought-after bachelor. "We hurried here when Uncle said you're on your way home. Sai-nii said he has to be here when you return. Yui—"

I walked toward him as the snow fall very gently. Everything around me lost its meaning. I was speechless. I couldn't breathe. Tears rolled down my cheeks and as much as I wanted to throw myself to him, I couldn't. What if he's no longer single? What if he already has someone special? I missed my chance with him, would he really wait for that long?

"I'm standing under the mistletoe," he said softly when I stopped walking, just a few steps from him. "I'm waiting for you to kiss me."

I cried and my first instinct was to run and throw my arms around him. I did. He wrapped his arms around me and captured my lips for a kiss. I kissed him back, hard and passionate and probably desperate. I missed him like hell. I never thought I could go on for five long years without him. I opened my mouth for him and I moaned contentedly when our tongues lapped against each other. He pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing him hard. It was my turn to explore his mouth. Our families were probably ogling at us and my father was probably red in anger. But I didn't care, I was with Sai now. I missed him to the point where we can make love in front of everyone and I wouldn't care. The mistletoe brushed through my hair and it probably stuck there. But I was too happy to notice. All that matters was that Sai was with me, waiting just like he said.

Sai stepped back and sat on the ledge. I continued to kiss him hungrily as tears rolled down my cheeks to his handsome face. We parted ever so slowly, both of us were out of breath. I was sitting on his lap and the world stopped moving when I looked into his deep hazel eyes. A smile slowly spread on his lips and I felt guilty again. I took off my gloves and cupped his face. It was wonderful to touch him again.

"Sai…" I called his name, wanting to know if I'm not dreaming. If he was really home, waiting for me.

"You're wearing our engagement ring…" he whispered and I cried harder. I took off the ring after we broke up. I put it again a week before I returned home, when I finally realized that my place in the world was beside him.

"Marry me! Marry me now!" I told him, my voice breaking. "Don't let me go, don't tell me you'll wait. Make me stay. Make love to me and make me feel that I'm yours. Because I am, Sai—I'm yours. I'm sorry—"

Warm soft lips silenced me and I found myself answering his kisses. When it ended, I embraced him tight. I was so happy I thought my heart will burst. I cried on his shoulder and I knew he will tease me non-stop afterwards but I can't stop myself. I was too emotional, too in love with him—a fact I never admitted until now.

"I love you, Yui…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered back, repeating it over and over again. He laughed lightly. "I can't believe you still waited for me…"

"I told you I'll wait." He cupped my face and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Welcome home. Yes, I'll marry you before you decide to leave me again." He pulled me closer for another embrace and I leaned on his shoulder, relishing the wonderful feel of his body so close. I can hear his heartbeat and I closed my eyes to listen. Right now, it was beating for me.

"Let's stay this way…" Footsteps moved closer and I didn't notice when my father cleared his throat at the door. Sai shook his shoulder and embraced me tight.

"Sai…I love you…" He answered with a light laugh. I missed everything about him, his small gestures, his voice, his kisses. I missed making love to him too, but I guess we have all night for that. For now, I want to hold him tight. Why? Because I missed him and I'm glad he's still mine.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I almost went overboard with the word requirements. Ahahahaha! Of all the chapters I've written on this one-shot collection, this is the easiest one to write. Maybe because I've imbibed their story so much. By the way, Yui's 26 here and Sai's already 29. The age's about right for marriage, don't you think? Please do leave reviews!_


	4. Falling for You: YuixToya

_I feel sad because I'm already delayed with this fic. It was supposed to be published before Christmas. Oh well. This is another pairing that I wanted to explore. Because it's a cross-over fic, it will be very light and discreet. But I hope you like this one. Btw, I'm only adding one more chapter before I close this series of one-shots. I will try to post it on Christmas day itself. Thanks!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY and Card Captor Sakura are not mine._

* * *

**Falling for You**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"We're home," Kinimoto Toya called out in his deep voice. "You can use my spare slippers while you're here." Hongou Yui nodded and slipped her feet on the big pair, leaving her shoes on the ledge. She was staying over the Kinimoto residence because they have some dissertation paper due tomorrow that needs finishing tonight.

"Welcome home, Toya-nii!" a girl with short brown hair greeted them. "It's nice to meet you, Yui-nee-sama," she said happily, though they were not introduced yet. "I'm Sakura. I'm so excited to meet you, nii-chan seldom bring girls home—"

Touya pinched the girl's ear and Sakura winced. "You're too noisy, monster." He walked inside the house, leaving them at the door.

"It's Toya's turn to cook tonight. You should take a bath first." The girl pulled her inside the house. "Dad! I'm bringing Yui-nee to my room!" Yui followed the girl. She was supposed to share the room with Toya's sister, though she doubted if they'll sleep at all.

Sakura was a freshman in junior high and she's pretty. She looked like a good girl too. Her father was Yui's professor in anthropology last term. At some point, she developed a crush for him. Toya was also a medical student like herself and they were paired for this project. After 15 minutes, she walked out of the bathroom, freshly-washed and wrapped in only a towel. Sakura blushed when she saw her form.

"You're really very pretty, Yui-nee. Do you like my brother?" she asked and Yui raised an eyebrow. Like Toya? He was like a rock, always quiet in class. She actually prefered men who were more expressive, like his bestfriend Tsukishiro Yukito. She was always paired with Yukito and this was the first time she got paired with the dark-haired heartthrob.

"Like?"

"Yes! Toya-nii doesn't have a girlfriend. I don't remember him dating anyone even in high school," Sakura explained. How can someone like Toya have a girlfriend? He seemed to belong in the densest guy category. He was literally not her type of guy. She was over the mysterious brooding ones—she doesn't want another Nakago. "What do you think of him, nee-san?"

"He seems like a good person…"

"That's it?" Sakura looked back with disbelief and she nodded. It was not fun being cornered by her partner's younger sister. The girl sighed and sank back on the bed. "That's sad. I think he likes you, though. He seldom—never, actually—brought a girl home."

"But it's for a project, Sakura-chan. I'm sure he wouldn't bring me here if he has a choice." Sakura frowned.

"Well, he looked excited when he told us you're sleeping over. He even agreed to do my chores for the week so I'll let you sleep in my room…" Sakura said and Yui laughed lightly. "I thought I'd finally have a nee-san."

"I'm sure your brother will bring home a girl he loves one of these days. But even so, I can be your nee-san. I don't have any siblings so I don't mind," she said, smiling softly at the girl.

"But still, it would be nice if you're Toya-nii's girlfriend—" the door banged open and Yui gasped, clutching the towel tighter. Toya was surprised to see her but looked at her from head to foot. "Nii-chan! What are you doing here!" Toya immediately turned around. Yui wanted to faint, every part of her body was probably red from humilation.

"Dinner's served," he said stoically. "Stop asking Yui stupid things, Sakura." He spun around and immediately closed the door. Yui hurriedly put on some clothes. This was exactly what they were trying to avoid—sexual tension. It was the reason why she agreed to do their project in his house instead of her apartment. There was less chance of them doing something inappropriate. Not that Toya would be aggressive or he lacked self-control but it was better to avoid intimacy.

"I'm sorry I forgot to lock the door, nee-san… Toya-nii usually just barges in especially when it's dinnertime. I'm—"

"It's okay. It's actually my fault. I should have dressed up right after I walked out of the bathroom," Yui sighed after getting dressed. She was wearing a white shirt and a green shorts. She put on a hoodie and turned to the apologetic little girl. "Should we go down now?" The girl nodded and led the way downstairs. Yui was still struggling with Toya's slippers, they were way too big for her. She'll surely trip before the night end.

"Good evening, Yui." Prof Kinimoto smiled and she blushed. She bowed down and greeted the two. Sakura sat down beside her father and Yui sat beside Toya in the table. He was not looking her way and was focusing on the food. She was sitting across the professor and her heart was thumping loudly. "I heard the department looks forward to your dissertation paper, Yui-san. My friends from the faculty said many good things about you," the professor noted and Yui looked down, flushed.

Toya looked at her from the sides of his eyes, he'll probably realize sooner or later that she's crushing on his father. "I…Arigatou gozaimasu, Kinimoto-sensei," she said softly.

The man laughed and offered her food. Soon enough, they were talking about the latest developments of his project. He also asked what her parents are doing and she said her parents were doing a program in South Africa and will be spending the holidays in Cape Town. The professor asked her to spend the holidays with them but she turned it down. Her grandparents were expecting her over the holidays and she's going straight to Kyoto after the project.

The dinner went on in a cheery mood and Yui was briefly envious because Toya goes home to a warm happy family every night. The food was good too, she could never imagine Toya could cook well. After dinner, the professor offered desserts but Toya insisted they eat it while doing the paper.

Toya took the tray and asked her to lead the way toward the living room. Yui was at the door when she slipped, Toya managed to catch her but they both fell hard on the floor, the tray crashing on them. Yui's eyes widened when she realized his lips were on hers. Her heart beat wildly and her face grew warm. He gently moved away. The world stopped moving and being under him suddenly felt like the most perfect place to be stuck.

"We're under the mistletoe…" he said softly, as if meaning to explain why they did what they did. There was a slight blush on his cheeks. She nodded, still gaping. Kissing him was… wow. They were not much movements but the feel of his mouth sent bolts of electricity throughout her body. Not one of her former boyfriends made her feel so blissful with just one chaste kiss. He smelled of after-shave lotion and musk. It was a normal homey smell but it made him suddenly very alluring. His lips were still parted and she briefly debated with herself whether to kiss him again or not. Yui blinked countless times. What was she thinking? This was Kinimoto Toya, the last man she'd date in the world. He laughed lightly and her heart palpitated more.

"Yui-nee-san!" Sakura called loudly and the connection snapped. He slowly moved away and offered a hand. She took it, cheeks still flushed from their brief encounter. The world seemed different afterwards. She noticed all the small details about him, like the fact that she barely reached his shoulders, and that a broad chest and long arms could easily cover her for an embrace.

Yui ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and was briefly surprised when some cream stuck into it. Now she has to take a bath again. She looked at him from the sides of her eyes and realized the cake was also smudged on his shirt and hair and face. She blushed and looked away, the night was turning out weirdly. The bareness of the door surprised her, there were no mistletoe on it. She flushed harder and looked back, eyes meeting broken plates and glasses on the floor. She should go and clean it up, it was her fault anyway. She moved away and realized he was still holding her hand. She pulled it but he didn't let go. Instead, he held her tighter. He was not meeting her gaze and was still teasing his sister.

Toya laced his hand on hers. Yui turned to Sakura to see if she noticed but the girl did not. Her eyes met the professor's and he smiled knowingly. Yui looked down, embarrassed. Now she won't be able to look Toya and his family straight after this. Toya held her tighter and she looked down. A smile spread on her lips when she realized that his hands were cold but it made her warm all over.

She liked that.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ This story made me almost go beyond the word count too. Ugh. Building tension in a new pairing is always very hard. But my imagination's wandering with this two. Now I feel like doing a story on them. __ Please do leave reviews!_


End file.
